


The Valley

by Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Drew x Rick, Drew's a lil bitch, House Cleaning, M/M, Smut, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut/pseuds/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut
Summary: Drew enjoyed having the house to himself. It let him indulge in some things that he didn’t necessarily want Rick to know about.What he didn’t expect was Rick coming home early.





	The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look is this me again posting another fic?
> 
> I really didn't know what I was gonna write, so I went to my handy dandy prompt list, and got "H-How long have you been standing there?"
> 
> I knew I wanted smut, but it took me a while to come up with the premise.

\-------

Meeting Rick had done wonders for Drew’s music tastes. Before, he had mainly listened to country, which was all his parents had ever really played. 

But Rick had made Drew branch out, listen to everything under the sun, from trap music to alt rock, Duke Ellington to Ariana Grande.

But Drew had a particular affinity for...raunchier music. Something about it unlocked the secret freak in him. 

Also, it was really easy to clean to. 

So Drew puts it on when he wants to clean their whole apartment, when Rick leaves for the whole day. As much as he loved Rick, he kinda sucked at cleaning. Yardwork? Yes. Inside? No. He got in the way. So they had an agreement. Rick would go find...something to do while Drew cleaned, so he wouldn’t get in the way. 

Drew had an entire playlist, and speakers hooked up in every room. Late 2000s music was his favorite, and he really liked old Chris Brown.

\-------

Spraying glass cleaner on a mirror in the bathroom, Drew grins as one of his favorite songs comes on. Something about Chris Brown just...sent him.

“Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air.”

The humming under his breath quickly turned to impassioned singing with every passing second.

“I just wanna see you strip right now cuz it’s late, babe.”

“I’d be happy to oblige.” 

Drew almost jumps out of his skin. He turns around to see Rick standing in the doorway, looking much more amused than necessary.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” 

“Well, I came back to the house because I realized I had left my wallet on the counter. Imagine my surprise when I hear Pony playing when I open the door.” Rick licks his lips, leaning against the doorframe, folding his arms, and letting his eyes wander over Drew’s body. Drew’s cheeks flushed as he opens his mouth to explain, but Rick stops him

“I went to grab my wallet, but it wasn’t on the counter anymore. So I came to ask you where it was. But I might’ve been enjoying my view a little too much. Especially with the way the music made you move.” Rick’s smirk barely disguised his lust, heightened by the obvious embarrassment that Drew was feeling.

“I- I” Drew stammered, not knowing what to say. His voice caught as Rick pulls him out of the bathroom, into their bedroom, and forces him into a seated position on the bed.

“What-” Rick shushes him, then starts to remove his shirt.

“You said you wanted me to strip, right?”

“I-I was singing the song!”

“You’re telling me that somehow, while cleaning a mirror, you weren’t able to see me at all?”

Drew’s brow furrows slightly, although it was a completely valid assessment. 

But it made him feel dumb.

“I wasn’t paying attention.” Trying to keep the strain out of his voice was not working very well.

“Do you not want me to do it then? Because I can totally just grab my wallet and leave…”

“If you don’t take your clothes off and fuck me.”

Rick chuckles

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

\-------

Rick had no idea that Drew liked the music that he was introducing him to. Of course, he had hoped, but he hadn’t even shown Drew music like this. He had no clue how Drew even knew this.

But if it was what he liked, Rick had no problem indulging. Especially because of how much it obviously turned Drew on. Whenever he would come home on cleaning days, Drew seemed a little too tired. Rick knew why now.

However, it was definitely good background music for fucking. 

Rick tugged his shirt over his head, having already removed his sweatshirt when he came in. Dropping it on the floor, he grinned as Drew’s teeth compulsively dragged against his bottom lip. God, he was so fucking _sexy_. But Rick wanted to tease Drew as much as possible.

“Hurry upppp.” Drew’s whining _almost_ convinced Rick to take his pants off. 

Almost.

“Sorry baby, but that would ruin all of my fun, now wouldn’t it?”

“You fucking suck.”

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you?”

Drew shakes his head, but can’t stop the tinge of red that stains his ears and cheeks. Rick snorts before finally removing the rest of his clothes.

“Happy now?”

“I’m always happy when you’re naked.” Drew moves to get off the bed, and is stopped by Rick pushing him into the bed and straddling him.

“Yet, you’re still fully clothed. We can’t have that.” Rick’s tone was so guttural, it kinda scared Drew.

But it was so fucking hot that Drew’s dick disagreed with with his emotions.

Rick started teething at Drew’s neck as he pulled his pants off. Drew arched his back, partially to help Rick get his pants off, but mainly out of pleasure. 

“Jesus fuck…” Rick’s aggression was turning Drew on a lot more than he had expected. 

Rick tossed Drew’s pants across the room, garnering soft sighs as his tongue swirled on Drew’s skin.

“I was cleaning up and now you made it all dirty.” Rick didn’t have to look up to know Drew was pouting. He always did when he got horny.

“Is that why you don’t have a shirt on?”

“I get hot when I clean.” The whininess was killing Rick’s mood, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He smashed their faces together.

Drew is startled for a moment, tensing before his entire body relaxes and he settles into the bed. Rick knew the only reason he got like this was because he didn’t like being horny, and Rick teased him a fuck ton before he would let him cum. 

“Please Rick…” Drew squirms out of his underwear, whimpering as Rick nibbled down his chest.

“You wanna bottom?”

Drew’s head hit the bed frame because of the severity of his nodding, prompting groans from him and giggles from Rick.

“Shut up and fuck me. Please. I can’t…”

“Ok ok geez. Stop whining, ya big baby.” Rick slides down to allow his fingers access to Drew’s body, kissing his waistline as moans poured from Drew’s mouth.

“Rick, please.”

“I’m going to hurt you if I don’t stretch you out. Just calm down babe.” Rick knew that Drew couldn’t take much more, but he really was doing it to make sure that Drew was comfortable enough to take all of him.

“Ok ok, I’m calm. So calm.” Rick went back to working Drew over, until he felt that Drew was adequately open. Then he thrust himself into Drew, earning gasps of pleasure as Drew let his head roll back.

“Mmmm, you feel good. Fuck.” Rick went back to working his mouth over Drew’s neck, leaving a path of bite marks and developing hickeys across his throat. Drew’s cries of bliss were only turning him on more, as his hands travelled up Drew’s legs to grasp his dick.

“I can’t-Rick-Please.” Drew couldn’t even form a full sentence, eyes widening as Rick pumped his dick while establishing his stroke.

“Oh, now you want to complain? I’m fucking you and yet, you are unsatisfied?”

Drew couldn’t respond. Rick had him on the brink of orgasm, and he could barely voice his satisfaction.

“That’s what I thought. Moan for me baby. I want to hear you.”

And moan he did. Loud enough to drown out the Miguel song that had just came on. 

But not before Rick heard it.

“Is that what you want me to do? Fuck like we’re filming?”

“Please Rick, just make me cum. I’m begging you.”

“Good.” Although Rick retained full ability to speak, he was as close, if not closer to orgasm than Drew was. That didn’t stop him from making sure his partner hit his peak, even when he came before Drew, pushing his face into Drew’s chest, yet unable to halt his exclamations.

Once he came, Rick pulled out, much to Drew’s dismay. His complaints only lasted a few moments as Rick began to rub his thumb against Drew’s head, escalating to his palm as Drew screamed, clearly appreciating the sensation.

“Someone likes this.” Rick sticks his tongue back into Drew’s mouth, polishing Drew off as the vibrations from Drew pulsed against his lips. 

Drew barely lasted as long as he did before coming to the most utterly exhausting orgasm he had ever had. Panting, he watches as Rick shifts to catch him, swallowing proudly.

“Tastes as good as always.”

Rick lays down, pressing soft kisses into Drew’s shoulder, increasing the intensity as he sees the look in Drew’s eyes. 

Rick knew that look. Drew only look that enamored after he had a particularly satisfying orgasm. It usually meant he wanted to fuck again. 

But...the house was still dirty. And Rick knew how much Drew hated a dirty house.

On the other hand, he knew how much Drew liked fucking.

“So, you gonna finish cleaning?”

“It can wait until tomorrow. I’d rather do this.”


End file.
